MIND
by ilyot12
Summary: Apa rasanya menjadi seseorang yang dapat mendengar, melihat, bahkan merasakan fikiran orang lain? Menyenangkan? Menyiksa? Jika kalian Tanya aku, jawabannya adalah tidak keduanya. Hidupku tidak ditentukan oleh 2 pilihan. Berhati-hatilah -Oh Sehun
1. Chapter 1

This is ma second fanfic. Just support me and please following me or following the story~~

I'm sorry. Bad summary

Ini truelly hasil dari ide saya sendiri

Maaf kalau ada kesamaan

Typo everywhere~~

Happy reading3

.

.

.

.

.

.Suasana kelas siang ini bisa di bilang mendekati ramai. Ya, karna ini jam istirahat. Terlebih, ini hari Sabtu, jam istirahat biasanya diperpanjang 5 menit, itu berarti jam istirahat menjadi 20 menit.

Aku keluar kelas. Bosan rasanya hanya duduk tak jelas didalam kelas yang dengan sedikit ventilasi. Lagipula, sudah pasti dikelas kosong. Yaa, mungkin hanya ada beberapa, tp disana, dipojok kelas sebelah kanan hanya ada pria berkebangsaan china yang setia dengan kacamata bulat teblanya ditambah tangan yang mengangkat buku menghadap kedepan wajahnya, Zhang Yixing.

Diambang pintu kelas terlihat jelas 4 manusia berlagak sok menawan (menurutku) sedang asik mengobrol. Ah, bukan, tapi.. menggosip. Itu, pekerjaan mereka.

Aku melewati mereka berempat, seperti biasa. Ada rasa dan bau tidak enak merayap dihidung dan fikiranku. Benar kan, mereka membual (lagi). mau tak mau, aku harus menutup hidungku, busuk sekali yang mereka bicarakan.

"Sehun!". Salah satu mereka pasti memanggilku.

Aku menoleh.

"hidungmu gatal lagi? atau salah satu bulu hidungmu ada yang merambat keluar?". Yeri berbicara mengejek disambiri dengan tawa centil ketiga temannya.

Aku meringis. "lanjutkan saja gosipmu, wanita berlidah panas."

Aku pergi. Lebih baik seperti ini daripada melanjutkan acara debat yang pasti akan menyita perhatian siswa lain.

Aku merasakan Yeri menghentakan kakinya. Bagus.

Aku terus berjanalan melintasi koridor dan melewati siswa-siswa yang setia bertengger disana. Aku masih menutup hidungku sambil jalan menunduk. selalu ada rasa busuk. "mereka beridiri disini hanya untuk membicarakan hal-hal buruk seperti itu?". Batinku

Mereka menatap aneh kepadaku. Aku bisa merasakannya, aku bisa mendengar mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

Amerika, 10.00 p.m.

"ah, umma. Why are u like this to me? Aku tidak mau pindah kekorea lagi. terlalu membosankan disana. Terlebih bibi, dia orang yang suka mengatur melebihi umma. Aku tidak mau meninggalkan amerika dan menetap disana dengan keluarga bibi. Never!"

"sehabis musim dingin kita akan terbang ke korea juga, anakku. Bibimu hanya memegang amanat yang umma sampaikan padanya".

Umma mendekat kearahku dan mengelus bagian ubun-ubun kepalaku. Seakan menyampaikan "tidak akan terjadia apa-apa. Percayalah".

Tapi tetap saja, mendadak mengabarkan pesawat menuju korea yang dipesankan untukku yang akan berangkat besok pagi. Aku bosan dengan korea.

Aku berlari kearah ayahku. "ah, appa. Please, help me. I beg you". Aku tau ini seperti anak bocah berusia 7 tahun, tapi…. Masa bodoh!

"kemaslah kopermu, Kai". bukannya menanggapi, malah meninggalkan kamarku menyisakan aku dan ibu.

"ah, appaaa….. aku tidak mauuuuuu… shit! Abeojiiiiiiii!"

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun's side

aku merelaxkan tanganku yang sedari tadi ku gunakan untuk menutup hidungku. Untuk apa lagi, jika bukan untuk menghindari bau-bau tidak mengenakan hasil buah pemikiran mereka tersebut. Aku bisa mendengar, membaca dan merasakan fikiran mereka.

Kemampuanku memang sedikit aneh. Tapi ini yang membuatku istimewa. hehehe

aku memilih bangku panjang untuk aku duduki. Aku selalu disini setiap jam isitrahat. Ku beritahu, sebenarnya aku bukanlah tipe murid yang cukup pendiam. Jika dibandingkan dengan Zhang Yixing, kemampuan berbicaraku lebih akurat dibandingnya.

Isitilahnya, bisa diperumpamakan aku hanya lebih suka berbicara paling banyak 10 kali disekolah dan 15 kali berbicara di rumah. Sedangkan Zhang Yixing? Aku tidak tahu. Sedikit yang aku ketahui, dia hampir tidak berbicara disekolah.

Tapi, banyak yang kuketahui, dari yang aku baca darinya dia hanya memikirkan pelajaran dan baris-baris kata yang setiap ia baca dari bukunya.

Aku bisa mendengarnya. Orang pendiam seperti dia harusnya dibudidayakan.

Selintas fikiran yeri dan teman-temannya dikoridor tadi terlintas melewati sarafku. saat dikelas aku mendengar fikiran mereka.

Mereka berniat untuk mengerjai si pria Zhang (lagi). tapi, ini lebih parah dari sebelumnya.

Entah harus kembali keatas lagi dan menolong Yixing atau diam disini dengan terganggu akan fikiran siswa bajing itu semua.

Aku melihat arloji yang melilit dilengan kiriku. Masih ada 5 menit.

Akan lebih bodoh dan kejam jika aku mengetahui niat keji mereka tapi tetap diam disini.

Aku kembali keatas dan menuju kelas.

"hahahahaha"

"bertindak lah zhang"

"yaampun, lihatlah si bodoh ini"

"hahahaha, menagapa aku jadi merasa kasihan. Hahahaha"

"dasar. Menjijikan"

Benar saja, apa yang mereka lakukan. Mereka menggantungkan tas yixing dipengait tembok yang paling tinggi, meja yang didudukinya di pilok dan dicoreti begitu saja, kulihat kacamata nya pun dicoreti marker hitam.

Dasar. Aku mengepal tanganku, masuk kedalam kelas.

Aku mendorong kasar chanyeol, salah satu si provokator. "minggir kau, bajingan!".

Tentu saja ia tersungkur dan anak-anak pendukung si provokator pun diam. Entah diam karena kaget atau sedang mencerna apa yang aku lakukan.

Masa bodoh. Aku tidak mau mengetahui fikiran mereka.

"hehehey, Oh Sehun! Tidak bisa kah kau melakukannya dengan sopan dan sedikit formal? Kau bisa menunduk dan mengatakan 'halo' kepadaku terlebih dahulu."

ini lebih seperti 'ia mengejekku'.

"enyahlah atau akan kupanggilkan guru!"

"apa kau sedang mengadu domba?"

"lalu bagaimana denganmu? apa kau adalah domba yang sedang mencoba menganiaya majikannya?"

Ia meringis. "lucu sekali. Apa maksudmu, Oh Sehun?"

"kau tahu? Dia?" aku menunjuk yixing yang sedang menunduk. karna apa lagi kalau bukan ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi. seperti biasanya.

"Dia. Dia yang kau dan kalian remehkan, lecehkan, dan rendahkan dengan mulut busa kalian itu akan menjadi orang besar nantinya. Siapa yang bisa mengira emas yang tertimbun dalam tanah berlumpur akan muncul dan bersinar diantara lumpur licin seperti kalian?".

Bagus. Semua murid didalam kelas sedang memandangiku tak percaya sekarang.

"dulu kau memang teman dekatku, Park Chanyeol. Tapi melihatmu seperti ini, mengucilkan yang kecil, aku prihatin. Hatimu sudah terlanjur terbang terlalu tinggi. Akal dan logikamu mendorongku, Park Chanyeol!"

Langsung saja, aku tarik lengan yixing dan mengambil kasar kacamata bening yang sekarang sudah berubah menjadi hitam dari tangan Yeri.

Aku membawa Yixing pergi dan menuju kekamar mandi.

"diam disini. Aku akan mencuci bersih kacamatamu. Sebaiknya kau juga bersihkan wajahmu".

Yixing mengangguk dan menuju wastafel sampingku. Aku terus mencuci kacamata hitamnya, tapi sama sekali tidak ada pengaruh apapun. Terus saja aku gosok.

"ehem, Oh Sehun." Yixing menoleh kepada ku.

Kali pertama ia berbicara denganku. Suaranyaa…. Sedikit lembut dan imut.

"ya?"

"sepertinya marker itu permanen. Biarkan saja dan aku akan membelinya lagi yang baru".

Ini juga kali pertama yixing berbicara lebih dari 1 kalimat kepadaku.

Aku menoleh, wajahnya sudah bersih dan poni tipisnya terlihat sedikit basah.

"baiklah. Ini kacamatamu." Aku tersenyum. "tak apa tanpa kacamata?"

"a-ah tidak apa. Jangan fikirkan dan hiraukan saja aku." Ia tersenyum tipis.

Hatinya terlalu sakit.

"kita teman sekelas. Aku harus menunjukan rasa solideritas". Aku balik tersenyum

"…"

Yixing diam, ia sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Tapi tak bisa ku dengar. Otaknya terlalu banyak berfikir.

"kau tidak mau kembali kekelas?". Akhirnya aku memecahkan keheningan.

Agak sedikit canggung memang.

"aku tidak mau mendapat resiko dikerjai dengan mereka lagi. aku akan menunggu disini sampai bel pulang. tak apa, tinggal 1 jam pelajaran lagi kan?". Yixing berbicara sambil menduduk.

Hatinya sakit. Aku dapat merasakan itu.

"kau… kembali saja, Sehun-ah"

["tak bisa kah kau melindungiku, Sehun?"]

["akhir bulan ini sebaiknya aku mengajukan surat undur diri siswa"]

["aku tidak bisa"]

["seakan kau satu-satunya. Aku mohon, Sehun"]

Tunggu…. Aku mendengar fikiran yixing. Dia meminta pertolonganku? Melindunginya? Keluar dari sekolah? Akhir bulan? Itu masih 7 hari lagi kan?

Tak tega sebenarnya melihat ia terpuruk seperti ini. Aku memikirkan bagaimana jika aku yang sedang diposisinya sekarang.

Tuhan…. Betapa perih hidupnya. Baiklah, biar aku yang menolongnya. Lagipula kita teman kan?

Aku meraih tangannya dan menariknya, kekelas tentu saja.

"jangan khawatirkan apapun. Dan jangan sama sekali berniat untuk keluar dari sekolah. Mengerti?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Maaf kalau terlalu pendek;(

Ayo ayo dong di review. Aku tunggu….

Don't be silent riders hehehe

Aku tunggu kritikan dan comentnya

Aku tunggu juga favorit & follow nya xD hehehe

Minta tolong juga tolong rekomendasiin fanfic ini ketemen dekat, ya? Ya ya ya?

Seperti biasa, nanti aku kasih coklat~~~~


	2. Chapter 2

Warning: cerita bisa berubah-ubah. And typo everywhere

Summary : Apa rasanya menjadi seseorang yang dapat mendengar, melihat, bahkan merasakan fikiran orang lain? Menyenangkan? Menyiksa? Jika kalian Tanya aku, jawabannya adalah tidak keduanya. Hidupku tidak ditentukan oleh 2 pilihan. Berhati- hatilah, aku mendengar, melihat, dan merasakan kalian.

.

.

.

.

.

"bibi?"

Kai telah sampai dirumah bibinya. Setelah pesawat take off dan turun dari pesawat, kai mengambil Handphone-nya dari saku celana dan merubah mode pesawat menjadi mode normal.

Satu pesan masuk. Pesan dari Ibunya, isinya tak lain adalah alamat rumah bibi nya yang dikorea. Karena itu, saat ini ia bisa sampai rumah bibinya.

Kai terus mengetuk dan menekan bel samping pintu kayu coklat rumah bibinya. Tapi sama sekali tidak ada suara yang menandakan ada seseorang didalam rumah.

Sekali lagi, menyamakan alamat rumah yang diberikan ibunya dengan angka yang tertera di rumah memiliki luas maksimum itu.

Jalan, nomor rumah dan nomor pos nya sama.

"Jongin?" terdengar suara memanggil dari belakang kai bersamaan dengan suara pagar yang dibuka.

Kai berbalik.

Terlihat seseorang paruh baya berbadan kecil. Wajahnya pun tak terlalu tua dibandingkan dengan para bibi-bibi sekitar rumah. Wajahnya yang putih bersih dan rambut hitam agak lebat seakan selalu diurus. Garis wajahnya tidak asing lagi bagi kai.

"Bibi? Bibi Baekhyun?"

"yaampun… keponakankuu… tampannyaaa". Baekhyun memeluk keponakannya hangat.

Sudah lama sejak 5 tahun lalu ia tidak melihat dan bertemu keponakannya. Kalau bukan karna

Kris, ayah kandung Kai, mendapat tawaran kerja dari Amerika, ia tidak akan harus berpisah jauh dari keluarga kecilnya tersebut.

Mereka saling melepas pelukan. "Bibi, aku sudah menunggu berdiri disini 30 menit tapi kau tidak ada. Bibi kemana?". Kai melihat bagian bawah dekat kaki Baekhyun. Banyak plastic dan bisa ditebak di dalamnya terisi banyak sayuran dan buah karena lapisan plastic yang lumayan transparan.

"Bibi berbelanja? Untuk apa? Menyambutku?". Tutur kai percaya diri disambiri dengan senyuman bangganya.

Baekhyun tersenyum. "tentu saja. Ayo masuk"

Kai balik tersenyum. Membungkuk untuk mengambil setengah plastic belanja.

"terimakasih, Kai" baekhyun mengacak-acak pelan rambut coklat Kai.

Baekhyun dan Kai memasuki rumah bergaya 90-an itu. Terpampang jelas meja-meja kayu disisi kanan dan kiri, diatasnya terisi banyak pajangan-pajangan dan souvenir-souvenir dalam atau luar negri.

Kai membuntuti Baekhyun memasuki lorong rumah semakin dalam, kai mendongak, melihat sekitar dan menilai setiap apa yang ia pandang. Tak sadar bibirnya terbuka dan mengeluarkan suara "wow". Baekhyun menengok kebelekang sebentar melihat keponakan jauhnya dan tersenyum.

Baekhyun menaruh plastik-plastik yang sedari tadi ia bawa diatas meja minimalis. Tak menyadari bahwa mereka kini sudah sampai ruang makan dan dapur.

"taruh disini saja kai. kau tidak perlu memasang wajah seperti itu." Perintah baekhyun, tak lama ia tertawa kecil melihat Kai.

"Bibi. Apa kau tidak berniat untuk merubah gaya rumah ini menjadi gaya rumah modern?". Kai menaruh semua kantung belanja di tempat yang sudah dituturkan oleh baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengeluarkan buah-buahan dan sayur-sayuran dari dalam plastik, membawa ke wastafel untuk dicuci. Setelah itu, ia tersenyum kembali.

"memangnya siapa yang mau membantuku untuk merubah ini semua? kau tidak suka, kai?"

"Tidak, sama sekali tidak. Ini bagus, ini keren. Walaupun rumah ini bergaya tua tp tetap saja nyaman untuk dilihat. Bibi pintar mengatur apa yang harus ditaruh dimana. Seperti meja-meja, gantungan dinding dan yang lainnya diluar tadi". Tutur kai disambiri tangannya yang menunjuk kearah belakang, meng-informasikan apa yang ia lihat dan disebut keren tadi.

"walaupun barang-barang disini sangat banyak tapi tidak terlihat sempit. Jarak antara ruang yang satu dengan lainnya juga tidak terlalu jauh. Jadi, jika ada tamu disini untuk kekamar kecil atau menginap disini pasti mudah untuk menemukan ruang. Dan jika aku yang mempunyai rumah seperti ini, aku tidak perlu menjelaskan panjang lebar dimana ruang ini dan itu kepada tamu-tamuku." Kai melipat tangannya didada sambil menarik senyum membayangkan jika ia yang menjadi tuan rumah atas rumah bibinya.

Baekhyun masih sibuk mencuci buah dan sayuran. Disamping itu ia mendengarkan tiap kata apa yang dikagumi keponakannya itu. Buktinya setiap kai mengapresiasikan rumahnya, ia tersenyum. Karena rumahnya disusun oleh salah satu seseorang di masa lalunya.

"Bibi". Kai mendekati baekhyun.

"hmm?" Baekhyun menoleh sekilas, masih tersenyum tentunya

"Bibi, apa bibi tidak merasa takut tinggal sendirian disini?"

Baekhyun tertawa kecil. "Tidak. kenapa aku harus?"

"sudah hampir 18 tahun bibi melajang. Bibi tidak ingin menggantikan paman?"

Bibir baekhyun agak sedikit mengendur dari senyumnya. Sebelum ia menarik kembali senyumnya kai membuka mulutnya kembali.

"Ah, ya. Selama 5 tahun aku bolak-balik dari rumah ke rumah bibi, aku tidak pernah melihat foto paman dipajang atau foto bibi dan paman berdua dipajang. Walaupun paman tidak ada, tp aku ingin melihat wajahnya. Ketampanan paman pasti terciprat kepadaku, ya kan?"

Kai tersenyum konyol, sedangkan baekhyun menghapus senyumnya.

Seakan memutar otaknya kembali ke beberapa tahun silam. Walaupun otaknya berputar kembali, tapi ia yakin nasibnya tidak akan bisa berputar kembali ke masa lalu.

"ketampananmu terciprat dari ayahmu, Kai"

Sedikit ada rasa nyeri di dada kanannya. Tangannya beregerak semakin cepat mencuci apel.

Kepalanya menggeleng sedikit berusaha untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Bibi sudah menyiapkan sekolah yang akan kau tempati untuk belajar sekarang. Memang agak sedikit jauh dari sini, tapi banyak halte bus disekitar sini. Kau hanya perlu naik bus 2 kali dengan jurusan yang sudah ditentukan. Kau tidak lupa, kan?". Baekhyun menoleh kearah kai memastikan kai tidak akan curiga tentang apa pun terhadapnya. Sekali lagi, memaksakan sedikit senyuman.

"tentu saja tidak, bibi."

"pergi ke kamarmu dan rapikanlah semua pakaianmu. Ada sedikit pakaian yang sudah bibi siapkan untukmu dilemari. Perlu bibi tunjukan letak kamarmu?"

"tidak perlu, bi. Rumahmu ini hampir seluas istana presiden tapi mudah untuk menemukannya". Gurau kai sembari mengacungkan 2 jempol kearah baekhyun.

Baekhyun sedikit tertawa. "jangan berlebihan, kai"

"hahaha. Aku pergi, bi". Kai tertawa dan menarik kopernya.

Baekhyun mengeringkan tangannya, menaruh buah-buahan di kulkas. Baekhyun menyandarkan dirinya dipinggir wastafel, memikirkan apa yang kai bicarakan tadi. Kai benar, kenapa ia tidak mencari seseorang yang baru? Tapi orang paruh baya seperti dia, bagaimana bisa mendapatkan lelaki kembali?

Otak dan memory nya berputar kembali. Baekhyun memijit kecil pelipisnya, agak pusing.

Tak lama, dadanya kembali nyeri.

Sakit.

.

.

.

.

.

07.00 P.M

Hari sudah malam. Sudah waktunya pulang untuk siswa-siswa sekolah menengah keatas di korea. Semua siswa berhambur dari kelasnya masing-masing. Kelas yang awalnya ramai berpenghuni, sekarang sepi tak ada satupun orang didalamnya.

Sehun keluar dari kelas. Seperti biasa, ia berjalan dengan kepala yang menunduk.

Lumayan jauh dari belakang, yixing membuntuti sehun. Tak perduli dengan siswa-siswa yang menatapnya jijik dan aneh, bagi yixing itu sudah biasa dan menjadi pekerjaan pokok bagi siswa-siswa disekolah ini.

Yixing terus berjalan dan menatap sehun dari belakang. Yixing membuat jarak agak jauh dari sehun agar sehun tidak tahu bahwa ia sedang mengikutinya. Entah untuk apa yixing melakukan ini, tapi, yixing hanya 'ingin'.

Tak sadar yixing sudah mengikuti sehun sampai luar gedung sekolah. Hingga gerbang sekolah dibuka, sehun tidak terlihat kembali.

Yixing sedikit atak dan terus mendongak mencari sehun.

Yixing berlari kearah gerbang sekolah dan melewatinya.

"Yixing." Tak jauh dari gerbang sekolah yang ia lewati, terdengar suara memanggil namanya. Yixing berbalik dan menemukan seseorang yang ia anggap 'sang pelindung' itu. Sehun sedang bersandar dibalik gerbang sekolah dengan santai, kedua tangan dilipat didada.

"ya? Ah, Sehun aku ingin pulang segera. Selamat tinggal". Terlihat jelas dari raut wajahnya, yixing gugup. Sangat gugup.

Ia membungkuk lalu berjalan menjauh seakan seperti orang yang ingin pulang kerumahnya dan mengucapkan 'selama tinggal' kepada orang yang baru ia kenali.

Tapi sangat nyata didalam hatinya ia ingin pulang bersama dengan sehun.

"Tunggu, Zhang Yixing". Yixing membalikkan badannya cepat, Sedangkan sehun berjalan mendekatinya.

"bagaimana jika pulang bersamaku?"

Mulutnya sedikit menganga, tergagap sementara

"sebentar. A-apa?". Keringat dingin mulai sedikit mengalir didahi yixing

"ayo pulang bersamaku. kau tidak ingin?"

"aku? Aku… iya, ingin". Yixing mengangguk.

Sehun sudah berjalan 5 langkah, tapi Yixing masih berdiri ditempat semula. Sedikit menunduk untuk menutupi semeraut merahnya. Entah ini rasa gugup untuk teman, rasa gugup untuk seseorang yang melindunginya, atau rasa gugup terhadap orang yang special. Tapi, ini kali pertamanya ia segugup ini menghadapi Sehun.

Disamping itu, Yixing tidak mengira Sehun akan memanggil namanya lagi dan mengajak pulang bersama. Ia masih mengira bahwa kejadian dikamar mandi adalah pertama dan terakhir ia mempunyai pelindung.

Sedangkan sehun? ia sudah lebih dulu mengetahui apa yang yixing inginkan. Dari fikiran yixing terntu saja. Disamping itu, terlihat jelas dari wajah dan mata yixing.

"Ayo" Sehun mengibaskan tangannya menandai yixing untuk berjalan.

Yixing akhirnya berjalan mendekati sehun. berjalan membuntuti Sehun.

"Disini. Disampingku saja". Sehun menunjuk sisi kanannya.

Yixing maju 3 langkah kedepan menyamai Sehun.

Sehun menarik senyum. Berfikir lucu pemuda disampingnya ini sedang malu salah tingkah di depannya.

Yixing seakan-akan malu salah tingkah dihadapan orang yang ia cintai dan cinta dengannya.

Tapi, Sehun tidak membaca itu semua dari pemuda disampingnya. Yixing hanya malu setelah berbicara dengan orang untuk waktu yang lama. Itu yang Sehun baca dari Zhang Yixing.

Sehun terus memandangi Yixing dari samping. Pemuda yang disamping nya tentu saja masih konsentrasi berjalan menduduk.

Ada sedikit yang Yixing sembunyikan dalam fikirannya.

Sehun mengernyitkan dahi.

Seakan kabut yang menutupi otak yixing, sehun ingin berusaha menghilangkan kabut tersebut untuk mengetahui apa yang disembunyikan pemuda berbangsa china disampingnya ini.

Sehun merasa, yixing harus menyembunyikan ini. Harus. Tidak akan ada orang yang boleh mengetahui nya.

Dahi nya kembali relax. 'Ah, mungkin itu privasi'

Sehun kembali tersenyum.

"ternyata kita memiliki kesamaan, ya?"

"Apa?"

Kepalanya yang semula menduduk kini mendongak kearah Sehun yang tentu saja lebih tinggi darinya.

Sekali lagi, Sehun hanya tersenyum.

Melihat itu, keringatnya serasa kembali ingin keluar

"Maksudku, apanya yang sama?"

"Kita sama-sama punya kesamaan berjalan menduduk. Iya, kan?"

"Tidak, itu beda"

"Apa?"

Yixing menarik senyum.

"Maksudku, apanya yang beda?"

Mendengar gaya berbicara Sehun seperti itu, Yixing menutup mulutnya dengan tangan sebelah kanannya. Tawa kecil sedikit keluar dari mulut dibalik tangan itu.

"Tadi aku yang bertanya 'Maksudku, apanya yang sama?'." Contoh Yixing dengan nada suara yang sama persis yang ia lakukan sebelumnya saat ia mengatakan apa yang ia contohkan.

"Sekarang, kau yang bertanya 'Maksudku, apanya yang beda?'." Sambungnya masih dengan nada berbicara persis yang Sehun lakukan sebelumnya.

Mereka tertawa kecil.

"Jika berbicara, sebaiknya alihkan dulu tanganmu dari depan mulut" ujar Sehun sambil menarik tangan Yixing dari depan mulutnya.

Tidak sampai situ, Sehun tidak langsung melepas tangan Yixing. Sehun terus memegang tangan Yixing. Sehun dan Yixing bergandengan.

Keringat dingin mulai keluar dari kulit dan pori-pori Yixing, tak lama mengalir dan badannya seakan lemas. Badannya sedikit bergetar. Hanya sedikit, sehingga Sehun tidak menyadari ia sedang bergetar. Setidaknya itu bagus.

"Ayo kembali lagi. jelaskan padaku, apanya yang beda? Hm?"

"A-ah, jadi seperti ini"

Yixing menarik tangannya dari Sehun, ingin menjelaskan apa yang ia maksud dan Sehun pertanyakan. Disamping itu, pasti ada alasan lain, Yixing tidak mau tertangkap oleh Sehun bahwa ia sedang gugup dan berkeringat. Bagaimana jika nanti Sehun merasakan tangannya dingin kelama-lamaan?

"Aku—aku berjalan seperti ini"

Yixing berjalan agak sedikit cepat mendahului Sehun. tangannya, ia letakkan ke tali tas dekat pundaknya dan sesekali memegang batang hidungnya seakan-akan sedang membetuli kacamatanya.

Ingat? Kacamatanya rusak karena ulah teman-teman sekelasnya? Oh, bahkan mereka tidak pantas disebut teman.

Karena itu, seharian ini dia mengalami susah belajar. Bahkan sama sekali tidak bisa membaca.

Ya walaupun miopi matanya tidak terlalu parah, tapi itu sedikit menyiksa.

"aku akan membetuli kacamata ku seperti itu ketika berjalan. " yixing mengulanginya beberapa kali "lalu, tak lama mulai banyak suara-suara yang menyorakiku"

Sedikit tersenyum dan megedikan bahu

Yixing kembali tepat kesamping Sehun

"dan—kau akan seperti ini"

Yixing berjalan cepat kembali meninggalkan sehun beberapa langkah. Menunduk dan menutup hidung apa yang biasa Sehun lakukan setiap hari.

Ia berbalik, sedikit tertawa kepada pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya itu.

"kau akan menutup hidungmu hanya ketika sedang ramai."

Tak lama, Yixing mengernyitkan dahinya. Menggelengkan kepalanya kekanan dan kekiri, mengeluarkan sedikit desahan seakan-akan ada yang menganggunya. Lalu, menggosok kasar hidungnya dan mengumpat…. 'sial'.

"seperti itu kan?" pasti yixing

Mereka tertawa kecil.

Sehun berjalan beberapa langkah mendekati yixing. "ternyata kau pengamat yang baik."

Menyambung katanya kembali, "lagi pula, aku kan menyuruhmu meniru gaya berjalanku, tidak yang lainnya"

Sehun masih tersenyum, meng-isyaratkan bahwa yang ia katakan hanya sekedar gurauan atau tidak serius. Ia tidak mau nanti yixing salah paham dan berfikir bahwa ia tersinggung. Lagi pula, memang itu style-nya, untuk apa ia marah?

"Maaf dan—terimakasih atas pujiannya" pemuda cina ini tertawa kecil, sambil menutup mulutnya kembali. "lalu, apa alasanmu menutup hidingmu seperti itu setiap hari?" Tanya yixing, kali ini, ia tidak berbicara menutup mulutnya lagi. ia sudah mulai berani berbicara dengan Sehun.

Sehun kembali tersenyum, namun sekrang sedikit menunduk.

Masih tersenyum, Yixing sedikit mengibaskan tangannya.

"aah, tidak usah dijawab kalau tidak mau. Hanya asal bertanya, maaf jika pembicaraan terlalu jauh"

"jangan sungkan seperti itu, kita kan teman kelas"

"iya, benar"

Mereka melanjutkan acara berjalannya. Suasana malam yang dingin di tambah dengan suara-suara mobil lalu-lalang sedari tadi seakan tak lagi mereka rasakan. Ini masih pukul 07.30 malam, jadi masih banyak orang-orang yang berjalan untuk mencari makan atau hanya sekedar berjalan biasa. Keberadaan mereka berdua seakan wajar, karena yang terlihat oleh orang-orang umumnya adalah, 2 teman kelas yang sedang berjalan pulang, bukan sepasang kekasih.

"kau terlihat lebih santai jika seperti tadi, Yixing"

Merasa namanya disebut kembali, yixing kembali terdiam, hanya sebentar. "ah, Sehun"

"ya?" pemuda lebih tinggi darinya ini menatapnya dari samping

"perkataanku yang dikamar mandi—"

"kenapa?"

"jangan kau anggap serius"

"kenapa?"

"aku hanya asal bicara"

"kenapa?"

"…."

Yixing diam, tidak langsung menjawab. Tiba-tiba perasaan sedih menghampirinya, antara takut dan tidak tau harus melakukan apa.

Ia tau pasti, bahwa hatinya berbalik apa yang barusan ia katakan. Ia tidak mau jauh dari Sehun, ia tidak mau lepas dari bahu Sehun, ia tidak mau kehilangan pertolongan Sehun, walaupun hanya baru sekali Sehun menolongnya, tapi selama ini belum ada seseorang yang menolong bahkan berbicara dengannya. Wajar, kan?

Sehun beda, dia tidak pandang bulu.

Alasan chanyeol adalah teman lama Sehun lah yang ia takuti bahwa nanti Sehun akan semakin benci chanyeol.

"aku hanya spontan berbicara"

"tidak" sehun menggelengkan kepalanya. Matanya sedikit lebih tajam dari sebelumnya

Yixing memandang balik wajah Sehun

"tidak, yixing. Kau tidak"

"Chanyeol, bukan siapa-siapa. Dia teman lamaku, lebih tepatnya mantan teman."

"tidak ada mantan teman, Sehun"

"chanyeol terpengaruh oleh teman-teman barunya. Dia gila mimpi, gila hormat, gila pujian. Dia selalu ingin dipuji dan dihormati. Sikapnya seperti itu yang mendorongku untuk semakin jauh dengannya"

Mata sehun sedikit berkilat, ia mendekatkan wajahnya sedikit-dikit ke hadapan Yixing.

Yixing sedikit takut melihat ekspresi pemuda didepanya seperti itu

"sekali lagi, Chanyeol teman lamaku. Hanya teman lama. Kau- kau akan mejadi temanku. Jika ku bisa, aku akan melindungimu. Dan satu lagi—"

"A-apa?"

"jangan ada niat untuk keluar dari sekolah itu"

.

.

.

.

.

.

END

Balas Review chpt 1

Yodeophi : Lay kan lugu gitu ceritanya, insyaallah manis /? /apa/

: untuk awal iyaa memang sehun Lay

Unicorn ajol : ada saatnya nanti yixing bangkit (?)

Choi arang : maaf kalo banyak typo bertebaran huhuTTT Sulay? Kita liat nanti yeaa xDD

Taenv : diusahakan yaa, ikutin terus xD


End file.
